Re:Action
by Queen Misazaki
Summary: When Ryou fails his secret mission, he's demoted and sent to take classes with the mysterious Mr B. But when more and more powerful figures disappear from Japan, who's kidnapping them all? And what do they need with the King of Games? Tendershipping.
1. Prologue

**And look who's back! Junior year is smothering, my stories have died. So I decided: Here is my tribute back to my fandom! I figured my FRESH START should include a spy story, just like it used to. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of gunshots resonated through the confined space, bouncing off concrete walls as swears filled the space between fires. There was only so much stress he could take, the mission was a failure, the nation's elite were slowly disappearing… First it was Pegasus Crawford, then Siegfried Von Schroeder, and now the entire agency had to send individual agents out to the remaining power players. Of course, Ryou was still waiting for the call to the head office, they were going to slaughter him for this failure. He had Siegfried right within his grasp, and now… god knows who had them and why.

He set the gun down, a Brazilian Taurus PT92, and slumped back against the wall. He'd absolutely bombed that mission. He didn't even get the moment to plant a tracker… scratch that, that was an excuse, he did have the opportunity, he foolishly didn't take it. Now his colleagues were being assigned off. Yami was being sent off to protect the central building, Jounouchi off to Kaiba Corp… not that Seto Kaiba really needed protection, the guy was rather hostile and knew perfectly well how to take care of enemies, it was his brother that needed the protection. Anzu was being shipped off to the Ishtar Conglomerate, mostly because they'd demanded protection, they'd been striving hard as a military arms company for a long time, just recently making it into the top twenty richest organizations, though they were still considered pretty small on the ladder, and didn't receive much attention from the larger companies like Schroeder Corp and Kaiba Corp. Since Anzu was relatively new yet well seasoned, they sent her off for the perfect protection job. Though the head of the Ishtar Conglomerate had seriously disliked that they'd been sent a newbie.

Ryou had been sent out of the office after Atem found out about the failure at Von Schroeder Manor. He said that "this marks the beginning of war, Ryou, and now we can't line the army with our best men!" He was speaking metaphorically of course, but the pang of responsibility hit Ryou like a ton of bricks. Ryou wasn't one to cry, so he just sat there, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and wondering if there would be any redemption for his complete and total failure. It wouldn't even be that bad if he had remembered the tracker!

The door creaked open, gelled up hair and dark eyes greeted Ryou from beyond the door. Hiroto Honda, one of the few members who'd failed his written exams and couldn't be a field agent, though he had the physical skills that almost surpassed even Jounochi's, and that itself is incredible. Jounochi himself only passed the written exam by two points and was allowed by technicality to be an agent.

Honda spoke in monotone. "I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. Boss man wants to see you." He wasn't mad, just tired, it seemed he'd been working all night on studying again. The thing about exams was, once you failed, you had to spend two years studying again, retaking the classes and redoing the assignments. You had to do it on your own time too, making his life extra difficult.

"I figured as much… he still upset?" Ryou asked.

"Oooooh yeah." Honda sighed, Ryou winced.

"Great… I really fucked this one up…"

"You just got over confident. You gotta cover all your bases or you set up for failure."

Ryou grinned. "You've been studying."

"You're damn right I have!" Honda's tired mood brightened and he had this prideful glow about him. "Retake exam is coming up soon! I've got this in the bag!"

"Oh! Congratulations, Honda! We'll have to celebrate!"

"... Oh um… the ah… the other's already asked me to celebrate…"

Ryou was quiet, his smile becoming believable, but plastic. "That's fine, you'll do fine I'm sure, you all have fun okay?" Ryou stood from his spot on the floor. "Better head out before Atem get's even more fired up."

"Yeah, he doesn't hate you for this you know, he's just frustrated." Honda shrugged. "Don't worry, you're safe as far as your job goes."

"Good to know." Ryou headed out the door, his smile fading once Honda couldn't see him. They were always forgetting him, not because they disliked him, but because for the most part Ryou was quiet. Everyone generally was nice to him, but they couldn't get to know him well, he put this wall between them and himself. However… it didn't help that they didn't seem to include him anyway. Still, he never blamed them, they didn't know him too well, and he was only getting attention because of the mess up. Even Atem, beyond those doors he walked up to, didn't seem to give him attention passed assignments. He supposed flying under the radar was better than feeling like he did now as he stepped into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Ryou reported quietly.

"Yes, I've decided on your punishments." He responded flatly, no sense of emotion on him, not at the moment. Atem was an effective boss, not letting his emotions get the better of his judgement, even though Ryou was in trouble, he still admired his employer.

Ryou gave a small nod, back straight and arms firmly at his side, his fist clenching lightly against his hip. He swallowed. "Yes, Sir?"

"You're being demoted. You'll have to take a refresher class down on Level NegSix. It'll take you a month and you'll be tested. Once you pass your score will determine if you get your spot as a top agent back again."

Ryou's heart dropped. That'd put him at Honda's rank, Student. Of course he wouldn't have any issue passing and it'd only take him a month… refresher courses often were as long as you needed them to be, however… a fixed time often meant there was no adjustment to your intellegence. That made your time extremely wasted and everyone already ignored him.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be reporting to Mr. Takata in the morning then." Ryou's voice was hoarse.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Takata has been transferred to Level NegNine. He's the combat instructor for the new recruits this year. You'll be having class with our new teacher, Mr. B."

Ryou nodded. "Understood." This was going to be unbearable.

Hoshi Takata was an elderly man, rarely did he take crap from students but he was always understanding, if not traditional in his teachings. A new teacher either meant laziness or uncertain strictness.

He passed through the halls, they were empty without the top agents there to protect the HQ. He and the other's had been here for two years, already the top of the heap. Of course Jounochi scored highest marks in the physical exams, and Ryou highest in academics with the written test, of course Anzu had fallen close with her marks, very close, she sped right through the course, she didn't even get there when Ryou, Honda, Jou, Yami, and the other's had, she was last up about six months ago. She sped up quickly, a real prodigy. She left everyone speechless, a dancer's body, the wit of a genius… she was something else, and everyone loved her. She was highly friendly and sweet, always smiling, even if she had a bite to her. Ryou couldn't help but smile with her on his mind.

He shuffled into the elevator, going up to the surface from their underground HQ. Along the way he'd turned his cell phone on, waiting for the messages to flood in. Or so he hoped… Once it became apparent, on the way to his car, that the hospital had not called or left a message, he shoved it back in his pocket and slumped down in his seat. With every day that passed, Ryou became more and more afraid that his sister would never wake up from her coma.

It'd been eight years now… when Ryou was twelve, his sister Amane had gotten hit by debris from a small town explosion, one of those ones that never gets covered by the media. A white man's terrorist attack never made it on national TV with a tiny town this size. She'd been knocked out since. When it became necessary for her to be transferred to a hospital who might better help her, Ryou picked up and moved with her all the way to Japan. It'd been two years since then… and she still wasn't awake. They'd gotten her sort of respondent once, but she barely twitched when her name was called. He came by every day for three months to call her name to see if she'd wake up. She never did.

The ride home was quiet, the house was the same, but dark. His bed was cold and empty, and there was nothing he could do to make that better.

* * *

**If you liked this prologue, please review! I'd love to know what you guys think of it! I should be slowly updating this one, but I won't set a schedule like some authors might, I need my free time too! :D**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 1

**C'moooon guys! I get one review and it's four letters long?! I don't think so! I'm back and I have faith in you! Come cuddle my face and just read the stories. I want reviews! I crave them! At the very least tell me what your favourite parts were!**

**Well on with the month of torture for poor Ryou~**

* * *

The emptiness of morning brought about depression. He hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep and, now exhausted, his mind went into self negativity, and for a good twenty minutes, he didn't move from his spot. When he did he didn't dress out in full uniform, he left his dark brown jacket at home, just wearing the slacks and a white dress shirt. Ryou sighed, rubbing his eyes and heading to his car, the music for his ride was the tires on pavement and the whoosh of cars passing. The road he'd have to turn down was nearly hidden, and then there was a government gate. The men working as guards always seemed emotionally constipated, even if he'd tried asking them how they were doing they didn't answer in any real manner. They always seemed so... robotic. He drove passed, not paying them any attention.

He pulled through and went straight to one of the 'portal to hell'-evators. He smirked at his own joke and climbed on the elevator and pressed the button reading "-6". He couldn't wait for this month to end, he wondered what this new teacher would be like, he couldn't imagine anyone other than Takata teaching the class, unfortunately, his ride down ended all too quickly and he was met face to face with his teacher. Of course he stood in front of the elevator doors, the shock sinking in. Mr. B looked exactly like him, if not a little rougher around the edges. Said man looked up over a pair of thin, brown reading glasses from a book, one brow raised.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Take a seat." He marked his page crudely with dog-earing. The mistreatment of the page was noted in Ryou's mind as a flaw or bad habit. After that, Ryou did budge, he moved to the empty desk nearest him, which was the back of the room.

"I don't bite you know." Mr. B rolled his eyes, leaning back on his desk with his arms folded across his chest. "Move to the front please."

Despite being a grown man with his own rights and actions, Ryou obliged, there was something about the other male that was just so commanding, he couldn't deny him. Well he could, it would just be very difficult.

"You're such the conversationalist." Mr. B snorted and placed both palms on the desk Ryou was sitting at. "You're not dressed. In my classroom you will show up fully dressed as you would arriving for work, do I make myself clear?"

Ryou glared back and nodded, not giving his superior the satisfaction of a verbal response. The action seemed to displease his teacher, for as soon as he'd done it, Ryou was tugged out of his chair, caught off guard, he was thrown to the floor. He wouldn't stay there long, he jumped right back up.

"You will address me when I speak to you, understand?" He hissed.

"Yes, sir." Ryou replied bitterly, scooting back into his seat.

"Now then, in addition to wearing your uniform at all times, you will give me the respect I deserve. Understand? Now then, you are Ryou Bakura, yes?" The teacher pushed hair behind his ear, the rest of the untamed white mess fell behind his shoulders.

"I am."

"Good, you will be on time every morning and you will not leave unless dismissed." Mr. B went over his papers quickly before adding a few more rules. "If you miss a day, I will come to you, if you do not complete assignments, you will be given a quiz. We will be covering everything in one month, you will have a lot to do, you will be tired, and you should get your eight hours, time yourself, I will give you some time to work in class. If you break any of these rules... you'll be escorted to Level NegTen and we will have a crash course on the extraction of information of criminal hostages." Torture... brilliant. Ryou would be stuck with this nut for a month.

"Yes, sir." He responded with a monotonous drone.

"Good boy~" He jeered. "Stop acting like a robot and pay attention."

"Fine." Ryou replied, not even facing the board now.

"If you're going to be difficult we can always head down to NegTen now."

"That won't be necessary." The tidier one replied.

"Good. Now, I'm sure your boss has called me Mr. B, but as far as I'm concerned that isn't a name."

"Then why not just give me your name and move on?" Ryou groaned at his teacher. This was all very unnecessary.

"I don't have a name anymore. That's why. So I'll borrow yours. I'll call you Ryou, you call me Mr. Bakura. Understand?"

"You can't just-!"

"But I did. Now answer, do you understand?"

"Argh! Fine! Go ahead! See if I care!"

"Ryou?"

"Yes, _Mr. Bakura?!"_

"Elevator. Now."

xXxXx

Ryou left the class that day with a buttload of review work and bruises up and down his body. Not that he really was bothered by them, he just found them inconvenient. With a groan, he walked out of the elevator and headed to his car. He saw Honda bragging it up to one of the NegTwo secretaries. She seemed highly interested in whatever he was saying, she kept giggling and he had this cocky grin spread across his face. He waved her off, her blonde hair whipping behind her.

"I take it the retake went well then?" Ryou asked, tugging the books closer to his chest.

"I dunno yet, but dude, I'm psyched! I feel so confident about this bro, like I knew every answer." He had this excited smile, but it faded when he took a good look at Ryou. "Damn... Takata pulling out the big guns?"

"Ah, no, Takata isn't teaching this year."

"Oh right, I'm his last student and then he's moving to NegNine... Who's the new guy that kicked your ass?"

"Mr... B... he wants me to call him by my name. It weird."

"Mr. Ryou?"

"No, last name, stupid." Ryou snorted.

"Oooh... that's pretty strange dude, why doesn't he use his own name?"

"Says he doesn't have one, but I'm sure that's bull."

"So he's the one who gave you these marks?"

"Yeah, I kind of deserved it though, I was being moody and disrespectful." Ryou admitted sheepishly.

"At this rate you'll be in that class forever!" Honda snickered.

"Oh shut up. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryou waved and continued off to his car.

"Get my results tomorrow! Wish me luck!"

Ryou laughed, climbing into his car and silently sending the other his best, though pulling out and away, his mind was still on work. Sure he was being 'paid' to learn, but he didn't need it, one mistake does not an idiot make. It wasn't quite being paid, Ryou's house and food were paid for, so all that really happened was he wasn't making extra money, he was just being taken care of. He felt rather like a lab rat, kept safe and warm and then shoved into an odd environment only to be poked and prodded to see what makes him tick. He'd noticed the gentle prying of his teacher, he wasn't an idiot. With ever test of his patience, Mr. B was trying to push Ryou along, see how he'd react, it was a common thing to sight in teachers for the Agency. However... there was something a little different about the way he ran the things he did. It's almost like he expected Ryou to mess up and be disrespectful, perhaps he'd observed the bad mood and lack of uniform as 'difficult behaviour'. He'd be sure to throw this new teacher off his game. It was like playing around, Ryou enjoyed messing with people, playing games with their head. He would make this teacher dizzy trying to get into his head.

This month would be fun.

* * *

**And so day one concludes. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I plan on making it the longest one I've ever written. So I'll get to work on chapter 2 and you guys send me reviews! I'll even start putting up chapter questions so you have something to ask me if you're at a loss for words, I know that happens sometimes.**

**CHAPTER QUESTIONS**

**Where do you think this story is going?**

**Who do you think is kidnapping all the important people?**

**Who are the other agents going to be?**

**Who really is Mr. B?**

**What was your favourite part?**

**What confused you?**

**How do you think the next chapter should go?**

**And that's all I got for this chapter! I think as things go they'll slowly become less and less questions. But it's a start! This is the kind of thing I'd love to see you guys! It'd make me so happy!**

**Love**

**- Queen**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I know this one's short but I had a bit of difficulty with it, writers block type deal. I think the next chapter will be a little more poetic, since that's a style I prefer, still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou woke up sore, painfully sore, his body hadn't ached this badly in two years. Mr. Bakura was being very hard on him, and yesterday was only the first day! Already he wanted this to be over. Hot shower… yeah… that'd be good. He crawled in, nearly deciding to sit down as the water poured over him. He went over recent events in his head, might as well think up a link of some kind. Of course, being exhausted helped nothing and so far all they had was dead ends. People disappearing, powerful people, and the kidnappers wore this purple fabric, dark, he couldn't see their faces… their transportation had no logos no model, the liscense plates were foreign… but what would foreigners want with rich power houses? It was obvious that KaibaCorp was the next target, but would Jounochi be enough to stop them from taking Seto Kaiba? Not that Seto was defenseless, the man was intimidating and strong enough, but with more men than you can keep track of, would the two be enough? After what seemed like a long time in the shower, the water was turned off and Ryou got in uniform, heading to his car. He'd forgotten food in his hurry, he would be late if he wasn't careful.

Pulling up, the lot was empty, not too big a surprise, but one car was there, and now that he thought about it, it didn't look like it'd budged from it's place yesterday. A dark blue car stuck in the corner of the lot. Ryou frowned and went up to it, the car was cold, it'd been there awhile, water drip had started to form under it, confirming his suspicion. Someone had stayed here overnight. Shaking it off, he went down to NegSix, surprised to see his teacher there already, so the car belonged to him…

"Were you here all night or do you normally abandon your car in parking lots?" Ryou asked, voice blank as he sat in his seat.

"Is there something wrong with my being here before you, Mr. Ryou?" Bakura asked, glancing at him over his book before setting it down.

"Did I say there was, sir?" He tilted his head, attitude poking out behind a fake smile.

"I see we're going to have to start today's lesson down in NegTen." Bakura stood, propping himself against his desk.

"Why ever for, sir?" Ryou replied with a question. "Did I displease you?"

Bakura was quiet for a while before heading up to the blackboard and writing things out. "Since you're here early, we can begin today's review early and possibly start on tomorrow's." On the blackboard he wrote in white chalk 'decoding'.

"I don't think you answered my initial question, Mr. B."

"I believe I've asked you to call me by your name. Bakura."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to use my name."

"Then what would you call me?"

"Thief."

For some reason the word made Bakura burst into laughter, much moreso than what was appropriate for the moment. After he calmed down, he muttered something under his breath.

"Thief it is," he responded, almost gleefully, but snarky all at once.

Ryou's face heated in annoyance, "Fine then." He grumbled.

Bakura continued writing things down, prompting Ryou to write them down as well. He discussed easy codes and how to spot the key within the phrase. He went into the more complicated codes and how to tell if they were handwritten or machine devised.

Ryou was given several worksheets, a mini quiz on that specific lesson. It was barely lunch by the time they got through that lesson and started with tomorrow's.

"Alright, break time, go get yourself some food." Bakura dismissed, waving his hand at Ryou. It took all the other male had not to bolt out of his seat and make a dash for the elevator.

The cafeteria was up on NegThree, and Ryou was absolutely starving from missing breakfast. Heading into the room, he was almost first in line, piling up his tray with goodies before heading out to the table he and the other's usually sat at, of course, because of their assignments, it wasn't all of them, it was just Honda, Otogi, Mai, Tira, and himself.

"Full plate once more, Ryou? How do you stomach all that?" Otogi asked, fork in his mouth.

"I just get hungry I guess." Ryou laughed it off.

"So how're lessons with the teacher downstairs?" Mai piped up.

"Hell, what do you think?" Snorted Ryou.

Each had their own chuckle over Ryou's remark, then Honda piped up. "Can't be that bad." Even without him saying it, Ryou could tell there was somethng wrong. He wasn't acting right.

With a large swallow of her food, Tira added into the conversation, cheerful as always. "Well I'm sure it'll get better! I mean he can't stay horrible forever!"

"I hope so, it's getting difficult to keep my tongue from snapping at him, and he's harsh." Ryou added.

"Maybe try acting like he's Takata? I mean, he was pretty rough, but demanded respect." Mai tried.

"It's not the same. Takata didn't steal your name and tell you to call him by it." Ryou grumbled, though his attention was still on Honda.

"Maybe you just gotta give him a chance, you're kinda just getting mad at him, really Ry' it's not gonna be bad the whole time." Otogi added a repetitive comment. "Just be open minded, maybe he'll warm up."

"I suppose you're right… Hey, Honda, you okay? You're kinda quiet." Ryou expressed his concern, placing his hand on Honda's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Honda snapped, causing Ryou to recoil. "Sorry… I'm just having a bad day…" With that said, he just got up with his tray and left.

"Wonder what's eating him…" Otogi thought aloud.

xXxXx

The windows were broken and the gas had faded from the room. Jounochi lay on the floor, crumpled around the youngest Kaiba brother, he'd been ordered by his ward to protect him at all costs, however, they were blindsided and the knockout gas had taken them by surprise, there was little they could do. How they got in, no one was sure exactly, but the broken windows showed the entry clearly after they'd woken up.

The small boy passed out in his arms, Jou stood and surveyed the damage, hanging from a shard on the window was white fabric, torn from a larger piece, the letter's KC printed on said fabric. The realisation dawned on Jou what had happened and his heart stopped. He'd failed his mission, he would have to tell everyone at the base, starting with his boss.

Seto Kaiba had been taken.

* * *

**This Chapter's Questions are:**

**1. Who do you think is behind the kidnappings?**

**2. Who is Mr. B**

**3. What is eating at Honda?**

**4. Should Noa have any involvement in this story? (Opinion based Q)**

**5. What did you like the best?**

**6. What confused you?**

_**Answer all the questions and get a shout-out in the next chapter! I will have one of the character's say your name, or even write you in as a temporary character with a minimum of one line. **_

**Leave reviews! I need them to fuel the fire!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Plot! The winner for last chapter's contest was Gwuncanlover, unfortunately there was no opening in this chapter to insert you as a character! Next chapter, however, there should be! So I hope you don't hate me for this.**

**I have the plotline mapped out pretty far in, which is awesome because it eliminates writer's block early. So enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was abuzz with hushed tones speaking whispers of a travesty, but no one would speak aloud the trauma that had fallen the Beta Base. Ryou stepped carefully, looking left and right for even a glimpse of what had happened, it seemed no one would include him to their world of secrets and despair. It was only when looking upon Jou's countenance did he realise what had happened that had everyone in a blurr of sadness. Jou's expression was stained with the pain of failure and streaked with the heartbrokenness of one so hopeful, crushed now beneath reality. Ryou sped up, the patter of his feet quick and loud against the tiles.

"Jou! Jou what happened?!" While Ryou had idea's, he wanted the exposition over the small details.

"I'm not even sure, all of a sudden it was hard to breathe and Kaiba was telling me to keep his brother safe or he'd kill me. When we woke up, the windows were shattered and he was gone." Jou seemed stunned by his own story, like he hardly believed it, a lie disguised as a truth, but alas, it was the truest loss. Jou had broken no rules, forgotten no steps as Ryou had, though only Jou knew it.

"Want me to go in with you?" Ryou asked, his soft voice filled with sympathy and worry all at once, a mixture of compassion.

"I'd appreciate it. If Atem'll let ya." Jou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope he doesn't send me down to remedial lessons…"

Ryou cringed, now he felt worse than the day he'd been sentenced to hell with Mr. Thief. Jou must not have known, or at least didn't remember if he did, heading to the office in which his fate awaited, Ryou in tow.

Almost immediately, Atem spoke. "Ryou, you're not supposed to be here, state your manner."

"Support for my friend and colleague, sir." Ryou replied matter-of-factly, a certain determination to him.

Atem nodded. "Then you may stay, I'm afraid Jou might need it."

The two agents swallowed. The air thickened, the room smelling of stress and fear, the hollow pit was in both agent's stomachs, even though Ryou would receive no punishment, he was in sync with Jou, worrying for his friend.

"There was little to no conclusive evidence Jou, and since we can't find fault in your actions, nor know what properly happened, I'm afraid I'll have no option but to write you out of the agency. You will no longer show up for work here."

"W-whattaya mean?! I did what I was supposed to! I told you my story!" Jou defended, loudly, his shouts held underlying tones of distress and panic.

"We suspect you might be responsible for Mokuba Kaiba's unconscious state, since he cannot testify your innocence or diligence to your work, we cannot lay trust in you." Atem looked just as upset by his words as Jou was, but not as physical, if that makes sense. Atem's eyes holding the pain of speaking to a friend like a criminal.

"What if he wakes up?" Ryou spoke, the room went flat silent.

"Then he could testify but-"

"Is he in a coma?"

"No, the doctors said it was a temporary state, not anything serious."

"Then he'll wake up."

"Yes, late, we can't let Jou stay in commission during that waiting period, it's protocol."

"Suspend him."

"Excuse me?"

"Suspend him! At least until Mokuba wakes up. There's room to wiggle that in right?" Ryou looked hopeful, pleading with his boss for his friend's sake.

"I suppose we could make an acception… Alright Ryou, your case is convincing enough. Jou, you're on suspension until Mokuba Kaiba wakes up to further help us decide if you did your job properly."

Hopes on a child are rickety, to put a man's job on the shoulders of one child is dangerous, but it was the only shot they got. Jou was busy expressing gratitude to both his boss and his saviour, but noticed not when Ryou was left behind for him to run and tell everyone what had happened. With a heavy heart and a sigh, the disconsolate Ryou moved to the hell-evator and went from floor NegOne, to floor NegSix, thoughts lost with the whir of the transport moving down, down, down into the earth.

xXxXx

By lunch everyone knew about the misfortune that had befallen poor Jou. The table was already speaking left and right the different theories as to who had caught the top Agent off guard and had managed to take Seto Kaiba down in the process. Honda sat in bitter silence, the very air around him thick and unsettling, a distraction that caused awkward quietness amongst the gaggle of friends. No one dared ask what perturbed Honda so. Instead, everyone carried on, trying to keep the dysfunctional puzzle piece out of the picture. Ryou had to feel bad for him, he understood being left out, but he was acting particularly anomalous.

"Y'know, I heard they had to send him home after his suspension. He can't even hang around here." Otogi had been leading the conversation, he and Mai dominating it, Tira and Ryou had been munching away. The difference between the two quieter beings, was Ryou was lost in his own thoughts, and Tira was confirming happily the opinions of the two talking, pushing crimson hair behind her ear.

"The poor dear had no chance, I don't know what's up with all these kidnappings, but now two of the tops are out of commission… What if they're trying to get us all out of the picture?!" Mai exclaimed suddenly.

"That's not out of the question, we should all be careful." Otogi nodded in agreement.

"I think that we're just collateral." Tira spoke up for a moment of brilliance that outshone her normally simple demeanor. "They don't seem to care. They would have killed Jou when he was down, or even Ryou, to make sure they couldn't come back. I think that they simply don't care what happens to us."

"That's a good point… but hey! We'll have Ryou and Honda up and in right?!" Otogi grinned, his arm circling around Honda's shoulders.

Honda scowled. "Shut the fuck up, Otogi." He spat, standing from his seat and storming out of the cafeteria, seemingly unprovoked.

Everyone was left agape at the display, no one sure how to handle a hostile Honda. He was normally content and chipper, but lately… Ryou stood from his seat, looking in the direction Honda had headed out.

"I'll go after him… maybe I can find out what's bothering him so much." The others nodded silently, still in shock.

He found Honda up in the lot, Ryou figured he'd be there, fresh air was nice when you're upset… but Ryou couldn't take credit for deducing Honda's whereabouts, he really just had a feeling he'd be up in the lot.

"Honda! Honda wait up!" Ryou called, catching up with the grace of a bull in a sea of red. Breathing heavy and resting his palms on his knees.

"What the hell do you want?!" The other male snapped.

"I just want to know what's wrong…" Ryou's words quieted the other. "We were discussing good things, no one was even talking about you badly, so why'd you leave like that?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ryou, you're smart, you make mistakes and they send you to remedial, Jou makes a mistake and he's suspended, I make a mistake…"

Two and two clicked together. "You failed again… didn't you?"

"By one fucking point! One stupid fucking point! They still won't let me in! Two fucking years of my life wasted for another fucking failure! Do you know how that feels?!" He was less angry now, all that showed was the hurt and disappointment in himself.

"I…" Ryou couldn't sympathise, Honda was right, for Ryou, things clicked easy, but sometimes there were people who just… couldn't, and it seemed Honda was one of those people. "I don't know how it feels. I'm terribly sorry."

"No you're not. You're damn lucky in life, you won't ever have to strive for something. Life is handed to you!"

"You're wrong! Life isn't handed to me, Honda, and I know you're upset but you can't take it out on everyone! You need to calm down, you need to relax. Please, Honda, you're worrying me." Ryou reached a hand out, but Honda swatted it away. He was just too upset to even think properly.

"Fuck you, don't call me a liar!"

"I'm not! I'm saying you don't know what life is like for me. You can't speak for me."

"Whatever you got it's sure a hell of a lot easier than mine!"

"My sister's in a coma! My dad never visits! My mother is dead! I'm in threat of losing my job! Yes! Yes you failed a test! But that doesn't make your life better or worse than mine! Grow up! This isn't a pity party contest!"

"Fuck you, Ryou. Just fuck you, don't you tell me what to do, don't tell me I'm out of line! I just spent two years learning to fail! Fuck. You." Without waiting for a response, the unreasonable Honda moved to his car and drove off. Ryou could only stand and watch, praying his friend would be okay. Honda was only upset, once he calmed down he'd be back to his normal happy self.

Or so he hoped...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN**

**Or not really lol. I'm joking I think that was a little over dramatic. Haha!**

**Anyway CHAPTER QUESTIONS!**

**1. What will Honda do now?**

**2. What character do you think will be popping in soon? (There is one coming up soon enough that isn't already in here~)**

**3. What parts did you like best about this chapter?**

**4. What parts confused you?**

**And that's all! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here is your obligatory scheduled filler chapter. It has slight plot relevance, but not much. Mostly it's here to burn time. I'm afraid the plot doesn't resume until next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning brought fatigue, and believe it or not, Ryou was looking forward to a day sitting in class. It meant mindless work, he already knew the topics, the procedures, the step by step difficult paperwork processes. However, when Ryou arrived, he saw that Mr. Thief had left him a note.

_Meet in the parking lot._

_-B_

Ryou groaned, he'd just been up there! Turning quickly, ready to scream at his teacher for wasting his time instead of snagging him while he was there… and then Ryou stopped, he heard an abnormal clicking sound, followed by the hiss of a serpent before BOOM, the room was filled with smoke. Having caught the sound in time, thinking the explosive to be real, Ryou shoved one of the metal desks over and ducked behind it in a makeshift shelter. Though once it was clear that there was only smoke he stood up and snarled.

"You bastard that was a cheap trick!" Ryou coughed.

"You're right, it didn't cost me anything at all." Thief was leaning against the wall once the smoke cleared. "A few at home items to make a smoke bomb, no big deal." He shrugged. "We're going on a little field trip. Today's lesson is stealth, before we go, pop quiz. What is one practical use for a smoke bomb during a stealth mission, and what is one unpractical use?"

Ryou sighed. "Practical is hiding from your target, unpractical is the commotion and noise it draws to it."

Thief smirked. "Wrong. Let's go." Without even explaining why he called Ryou out for being wrong, he moved along, beckoning Ryou to follow. They went up and out to the surrounding forest, Thief had a few more of his (supposedly) homemade smoke bombs.

"Now, say I'm your target." Thief said flatly, standing ten feet away from Ryou. "And I notice you're following me, and you set off one of these." He tossed one to Ryou, lobbing it so it wouldn't set off. Thief gave Ryou a small nod, indicating to him to set it off. Smoke filled the air quickly. "While it hides you in emergencies, it also hides your target. Depending on the target they can escape…" Ryou couldn't see his teacher anymore, he spun around, taking a ready stance just in case he did attack like Ryou was certain he'd do. "...Or they attack." Just as Ryou thought, however, he didn't anticipate having his legs kicked out from under him. With a thump, he fell to the grass, his teacher's foot on his chest. "Do you understand why you got that answer wrong?"

Ryou glared, still attempting to catch his breath. "Yeah yeah…"

"On to the second question. Say this is an emergency and you're caught unprepared for your target to suddenly turn on you." Thief shoved his hands in his pocket. "Your answer was that the fact it causes a commotion is a disadvantage. However, should this scenario occur, you detonate your smoke bomb and make your escape. Abort mission in the panic."

"I see… I suppose that does make sense, you gotta learn to use the disadvantages to your advantage and vice versa."

"Good boy~" He teased, patting Ryou on the head. "Head to my car, we have a few more stops to make."

xXxXx

They drove into town, passing shops that Ryou'd seen for years and had become familiar with. GwuncanLover's Cafe, Sherling Bookstore, Day and Night Spa… and so on. Where they stopped, however, was a family restaurant that reeked of diapers and was as loud as a train wreck.

"Part of stealth is being able to identify and stop any suspicious activity. I have a friend planted in this restaurant, I want you to see if you can spot him based on his activity."

It was difficult with all the distracting noises and smells, but Ryou assumed that's why he was brought there. He looked about cautiously, trying not to arouse suspicion. A woman with three children, trying to corral them… she wasn't it. A man with his daughter, oh… he was looking around, while it's not suspicious, it's still off- oh, there's his wife, he's stopped looking for her. Ryou kept scanning until he saw it. A single man alone in the corner of the restaurant, he was seated at a two table, but only had a drink with him. For a loud, noisy place like this, it was definitely very off. He flipped through his phone, a man around his mid-thirties, salt and pepper type hair starting along the sides already.

"Him." Ryou nodded in the direction.

Thief laughed. "Nope. He's the one over by the bathrooms with the stroller."

"That's not suspicious though." Ryou frowned.

"Exactly." The word confused Ryou. It was then Thief finished his thought with a sentence that would forever burn itself into Ryou's head. "Trust no one."

* * *

**Okay! Boyfriends this chapter.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. Did you spot the only plot relevant thing in this chapter? What was it?**

**2. Who do you think will be the next to disappear?**

**3. What is Honda up to?**

**4. What parts did you like the most about this chapter?**

**5. Is there anything that confused you? Anything you noticed that was weird or off?**

**6. What do you think of the character's so far?**

**I'm always writing! I'm always on! I'm always watching! So review and I'll be a happy camper~**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapters Q and A winner is slashed-silhouette! Thank you for being the first to answer all my questions! Try to find your user name within the chapter!**

**This one's short, but relevant to the story wide plot. So bear with me, I don't know how many of these short-relevancy ones there will be.**

**I touched on tendershipping in here, not too heavy, more friendly even. We're getting there but the two are barely friends, I'm not gonna shove them together juuuuust yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The game shop was empty, after a day of selling many items and signing autographs, Yuugi Mutou was rather tired. He had fun with all of it, though, they all seemed happy to meet him, and he was just as pleased to make them happy! With a soft smile for a day well done, the smaller-than-average boy headed upstairs to his room.

The teen's small room glowed with moonlight from the skylight above at an angle, there was no need to turn the lights on, he could see. The light from the moon cast his shadow against the wall in a slashed-silhouette. It was divine, warm, and inviting. The short boy move to lay in his bed when the window broke with a crash, men flooding in from the skylight where the glass had shattered against the soft carpeted floor.

"What the hell?!" He yelped, being scooped up wasn't fun. They held onto him too tightly, another one of them binding the small King of Games, another blocking the door from the elderly man on the other side attempting to get in and help him. The rope ladder at hand, they carried the boy up and out, the only thing left behind was the shattered glass and a distraught grandfather.

xXxXx

When Ryou showed up to the Beta Base that day (as opposed to the Alpha base: Location Classified) he was surprised to be met with a mass of activity. Papers rustled and people darted by on coms and phones all trying to hurriedly move from point A to point B without realising who they would bump into or who was talking to them. Ryou frantically tried to get info from someone, he hated being out of the loop like this, it wasn't until he saw Mai that he could even get an answer. The busty blonde was on her own rush passed him, not nearly as frantic as the others and twice as graceful. He lightly grabbed her arm, stopping her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and waited for him to say something.

"What exactly is going on? Why's everyone freaking out?" Ryou frowned, releasing her arm.

"Oh, hun, you didn't hear? The group that's been kidnapping wealthy men made an odd kidnapping last night. Very out of place, everyone's frantic with phone calls from the government and paperwork reports from the boss, trying to connect the two more than an eyewitness account." Mai sighed. "I'm actually looking for Tira, she and I are part of the investigation team."

"Who'd they make off with?"

"Yuugi Mutou, some kid in downtown Domino. Known world wide as the King of Games."

"That doesn't make sense, he doesn't have the money or influence their other targets have…"

"Not exactly, it makes a huge statement. This kid actually has more influence than you think."

"The name sounds familiar but I don't think I know who he is…" Ryou's arms folded lightly across his chest.

"How do you not know who he is? Yami only talks about him every chance he gets."

Yami Mutou, the number one agent, currently stationed in the Alpha Base, a name that was spoken in whispers with the giggles of the secretaries with little crushes dotted with hearts. He knew the name was familiar, and upon this realisation, he remembered that almost every time Yami showed up around them he had something new about his brother to boast about. It was endearing really, the affinity he held for his brother, only good things were ever said about him, anything bad would get you in the ICU.

"Is it an attack on Yami then? Or is it just… because of his influence?" Ryou inquired.

"That's the problem, we're not sure. They're sending Yami over today, but as far as anyone is concerned, the motive is unknown." Mai replied. "I gotta go, I'll see you around."

"I got class anyway, tell me if they find out anything." Ryou waved and headed back for the elevator.

xXxXx

"I suppose you've heard about the latest development. King of Games, a huge celebrity, just taken in the night. Sounds like a badly written novel by some hopeless romantic." Thief laughed, with the fourth thoroughly broken down, he sat up on his desk, watching Ryou work on a quiz form he'd handed him.

"It's weird, why would they take him?" Ryou sighed, erasing marks on his paper.

"Hell if I know, you gotta look at the details and fit them together piece by piece. Though whoever it is is covering their track too well."

"Not really… they left a witness."

"Perhaps that's the point."

"If that were the point they would have just broadcasted who they were and what was going on."

"Someone's bitter today," Thief snickered.

"I'm exhausted, I was up at the hospital last night with my sister."

"Sister?" Thief moved from his desk to sitting on top of the desk next to Ryou.

"Yeah, she's been sick in a coma for a while… I visit her whenever I can. It's been a while so I stayed a long time."

Thief reached into his pocket and pulled out a small playing card. "I got this recently, it would suit you, perhaps you just need to have a change of heart and think of the other side of things." The card was placed onto the desk, an angel with half of it shrouded in shadows the other bathed in light.

"Ah… thank you." Ryou put the card in his notebook and returned to his quiz, a small smile ghosting over his features.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaah I have ALL of the chapters planned out now, I'm so happy, it gives me a map to work with.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. What do you think the mystery group will do with Yuugi?**

**2. How do you think I'll incorporate Honda next (I'm so mean to the poor baby lol)?**

**3. What character (NOT A MAIN) do you want to see more of?**

**4. What exactly do you think I plan on doing with Yami?**

**5. What did you like best about this chapter?**

**6. Do you have any questions?**

**And that's it!**

**REMEMBER! If you are the first to review and answer ALL the questions I will attempt to sneak your username (or first name if you so choose) in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short, I'm terribly sorry. It's purpose is mostly romantic tension increase. I think we're due for some. Next chapter is even less plot relevant and will be just as short probably.**

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

By morning a new wave of terrible news had flooded through. Anzu had gone missing. In everyone's confusion, they called up the Ishtar Conglomerate, hoping to get some info when she hadn't checked in for report as she did every day. They replied with an angry voice and a shocked tone, claiming that she just wasn't there that day and figured she was busy, they were even about to call the agency. What's worse is Anzu's tracker had gone off record. All agents were issued with tags, worn usually around the neck or wrist, so the Agency could find them at all costs. The fact that the tracker had been either destroyed or turned off meant one thing to the entire agency, which turned this whole case on its head.

Someone in the agency was feeding information to the enemy.

It was that morning that Yami Mutou showed up, furious at the disappearance of his friend, and distraught over the disappearance of his brother. When he was enlightened to the newest development, Yami's attentions turned quickly to Thief, not trusting him since he was new.

"So you're saying that there's no way someone could have been offered a deal to become a traitor?" Thief folded his arms.

"I'm saying they wouldn't accept! They're better than that." Yami countered.

"What about Jounochi, who's on suspension and not allowed to work? He has enough reason to get even! Or Honda, who failed his reentry exam, even more likely to get even! Hell even Ryou has a reason and you're overlooking all of your friends because you just can't imagine someone might be a traitor. It's blind. It makes you bad at what you do." Thief countered.

Yami was red with fury. "I have faith in my friends that they would not betray us. And what of you?! You have no previous records anywhere, no name, no loyalty, you could just as easily be a traitor!"

"That point is viable, however, your inability to suspect people properly will hinder you."

"I will trust my friends until I die."

"Then you will die a fool!" Thief barked, a little too involved in that statement. Yami huffed, glaring as he turned to leave.

"And you are a lonely idiot." He sighed out, heading up the elevator.

The silence was deafening, engulfing the two of them who'd stayed. Ryou could already tell there was something on his teacher's mind, while afraid to ask, he felt as though they'd gotten closer in recent days.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, his voice soft for fear of gaining a wrathful response.

"Yeah… I'm fine. He just thinks he knows everything and he doesn't! I've spent so much time observing and recording and studying that my knowledge surpasses his, but still I feel inadequate. Why is that? What am I missing?"

"Well maybe you've spent so much time trying to be the best that you're lonely. It'd happen to me too if I strived only for perfection…" Ryou tried.

Thief sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Perhaps… I've never been good with other human beings, they confuse me, even though I can detail their every move down to the synapses firing in their small heads… They still confuse me. People are stupid and I hate them, yet I'm fascinated…."

"Well maybe if you opened up more… I mean you're stuck with me all day, might as well."

"It's appreciated, Ryoul, but I'm not so sure I like you to begin with. Like I said, I hate people."

"You're people."

"It's not quite that simple, I'm beyond 'people' I don't consider myself to be human, not anymore…"

"Why is that?" Ryou's question seemed to stop the teacher flat.

"... I… don't know…"

"If you ask me you don't want anyone to get close, you hide your name, your identity, your emotions behind this little mask. What happened to you to make you so defensive? Who hurt you that badly?" Ryou took a chance, there was no way of knowing Bakura had been hurt or damaged by another, but hopefully the shot would push the truth out.

"My brother." Thief replied, almost irritably.

"What'd he do?"

"... he's just a bad person. He's emotionally draining and abusive." Ryou stood from his seat, placing a hand on Thief's shoulder while the older talked. "If he doesn't get his way he'll throw a tantrum, whether he hurts you physically or mentally is entirely up to his mood."

"Why do you put up with him? I mean surely you can just ignore him…"

"He's… I can't explain." Thief abruptly stopped his train of thought, backing off to his desk, jerking from Ryou's touch. "Work on review work the rest of the day, I'm not in the mood to teach at the moment…"

Ryou said nothing, complying, whatever had eaten at Thief had left a gaping hole in the poor man's spirits.

* * *

**So yeah, less happens in this chapter, I'm so sorry. The next one will be the same and then the chapter after will be more plot relevant.**

**HOWEVER, this chapter and the next one will have plot relevant things, so don't skip or you might get lost.**

**CHAPTER QUESTIONS**

**1. Why do you think they kidnapped Anzu and Yuugi?**

**2. How do you think Ryou and Thief's relationship will pan out?**

**3. Who is this brother Thief spoke of and do you think he'll appear?**

**Not too many questions today but that's okay :DD Add any other review as you see fit!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm afraid it's another short one. I'm terribly sorry.**

* * *

Finishing his work for the day, Ryou stretched and sat back, pleased with himself. His brown eyes strayed to his teacher who was reading at his desk. "I've finished." He stated with a yawn.

"Leave it on your desk and stand up. We're leaving." Thief set his book down and abruptly headed for the elevator.

"Ah! Where are we going?" Ryou yelped, following after.

"I don't feel like teaching today, we're just going to relax." Thief sighed. "I have a lot going on and can't seem to focus, my apologies."

"Y'know it's okay to be off for a day. I mean you hold up so well otherwise, might as well just let the mask down." Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... So you have been paying attention…"

"I only have the best teacher in the world." He retorted with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter. You're right, I am hiding, but I'm not going to share with you." Thief headed for his car when the elevator reached the top. "Get in the car."

"I wasn't asking you to…" Ryou trotted along behind. "Um… where are we going exactly?"

"Lunch."

xXxXx

It was very odd being so casual with Thief, the only thing the two ever did together was class time. He noticed several things he didn't know, and kept note of them in case this was a trick and he'd be quizzed later.

Thief loved raw meat, the rarest the restaurant would go seemed to aggravate him, muttering 'not enough...' to himself. He also ate rather messy for someone who held his head up with so much class. He ordered a diet soda, which isn't suspect in itself but he was very particular about it, asking the waitress when she returned if she was sure it was diet. Though it wouldn't fix his eating habits…

Ryou picked at his food, he was a slow eater, but it didn't help that watching his teacher eat made him nauseous. In contrast to Thief, Ryou prefered his meat well done. The two really sat in silence, eating away until both had cleared plates.

"Do you always eat like that?" Ryou asked.

"Eat like what?"

So this wasn't a test…

"Like… a wild animal."

Thief stopped, embarrassed. "Ah… sorry, I'm just aggravated at the moment. Tired…"

"I see… but the poor burger didn't do anything to you, no need to take your stress out on it." Ryou teased.

Thief smirked, wiping his face. "I'm just a bad person then."

With a snort, Ryou rolled his eyes. "Very."

"Tch… you know… I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first walked in, I thought you were some snarky little brat posing as an adult."

Ryou flushed. "I-I was having a bad day, I'm so sorry!"

"Relax, twerp, no hard feelings. My point is you're not who I thought you were."

"Thanks… I think?"

Thief laughed. "It's a good thing."

"Oh okay. The same goes to you actually… I thought you were an asshole…"

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're still an asshole." Ryou grinned. "But I like you better now."

Thief laughed. "Is that so? I find myself enjoying your company more and more."

Another grin. "Same to you, asshole."

"Don't push it."

xXxXx

"What the hell is this?! You just expect me to work for you?!" Honda scowled at the man in front of him.

"I do, actually. You see it benefits you immensely." The man's grin was wild, sending chills through Honda.

"Well I won't! I'm not a traitor!" Honda's hands balled into fists.

"But, Hiroto… there's no entry exams." It was said very teasingly, but still Honda stopped. "You could get even with them, show them you have what it takes to be one of them."

"But they're my friends…"

"So? Show them you're not worthless. Show everyone just who Hiroto Honda really is."

Honda took a moment. It's like the man knew everything he was thinking. He could go in… he could work for them, do what he loves, be who he's wanted to be… but at the cost of his friends? Was it worth it?

"Once you join us, everything you desire can be yours and more."

"No… no I don't think this is a good idea."

"Honda. We could train you to do things that would make you a better field agent than even Yami or Atem."

"... You could?"

"We could teach you to fight so you'll never lose. Think about it. They don't have to work as hard as you, why should you give them your abilities?"

Honda nodded. "Yeah… yeah I would be better! I am better! They all have it easy!"

The man was playing Honda like a fiddle, pushing the buttons that were already sore from days of moping and brooding while the agency was falling. The man knew what he was doing, and he wouldn't rest until he got Honda on his side. He already knew Honda was only a teensy shove away from caving.

"Show them all what you're capable of!" His voice boomed, riling up Honda further.

"Yeah!" Honda grinned. "Alright, you got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, it should be the last one for a while! I'm so busy with school I've been losing my muse for writing! So send in your reviews and help a chick out huh?**

**CHAPTER QUESTIONS**

**1. How do you eat your burgers?**

**2. Who do you think this mystery man is?**

**3. Is Honda really going to be a force to be reckoned with?**

**Not to many questions again. Sorry. Remember! If you answer all the questions I'll slip your username (or first name if you so wish) into the story at some point! **


	9. Chapter 8

**AAAAAAH PLOT! Finally we return to the story at hand!**

* * *

"Last night a mysterious group said to be linked with the recent kidnappings of wealthy business men robbed the largest bank in Domino, it's not the money missing that's the problem, it's what they did after they got the money." The news anchor reported blankly, the camera switching to an employee.

"It was so strange to actually see. After they all had gotten what they wanted, they blew the building up entirely! So many accounts will be empty because of this. No money can be withdrawn, we're trying so hard to calm all our clients down but we're going to need a miracle." The employee looked visibly disturbed by the event itself, her hair frazzled and her face pale as a sheet.

"With most of the money gone, many people are going to have to wait a long time to get things paid off. Could this affect those who have no connection to the bank? More at eleven."

After hearing the news, Ryou skipped class, forgot about calling in, he just rushed to the hospital. All of Amane's bills were hooked up to that account! He needed to make sure she'd be okay. Most of the time the doctors and nurses were rather nice, but there was one doctor, Dr. Haruno, the most emotionally detached and unforgiving woman he'd ever met. It was just his luck that she was in charge of Amane.

Amane was still hooked up, he'd wait there until the doctor came in to discuss payment. He wasn't sure how he'd get this done… especially with Haruno being the woman she was… Ryou gripped Amane's lifeless hand, the quiet beeping of machinery the only thing that filled the room.

"You'll be okay… I promise… I'm not gonna let them cut you off…" Ryou muttered, his thumb brushing the back of her hand lightly.

The door clicked open, Dr. Ikemi Haruno walked in and closed the door behind her. She carried this regal presence to her, even with her air of coldness. She was an elegant woman, standing five foot six inches, pin straight brown hair that brushed to her mid back. She sat down on a stool near the table at the front of the room, pushing rectangle shaped glasses up on her wide nose.

"When you called in, I'll admit I was disappointed you could no longer pay to keep her here." Haruno clicked her tongue, not looking Ryou in the eye, but rather scanning his documents. "You do realise that if you can't pay and you have no insurance to pay for it we do have to pull the plug? Yes?"

"No! No you can't do that! She's a human being, why would you even suggest… I'll do anything, please just… keep her alive…" Ryou pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Bakura. If you can't pay, she has to be removed from the hospital. She's not even human, she's a doll. She can't move."

"That's cruel! Aren't you supposed to be helping people?!"

"I help people who need it, Mr. Bakura, as it is, this room is being commandeered for the use of your sister. It could be used for paying patients or patients with insurance. You have neither the money nor the coverage to keep her here. It's technicality, I cannot, in good conscience, let her stay if you can't afford it, when there's people who can that need it!"

"Just give me a few days! I'll get money for it!" Ryou pleaded.

"I doubt you can do that, Mr. Bakura. Please refrain from being so loud, we have other patients here."

"I refuse to be quiet! If you're going to let my sister die then everyone gets to know that you, Dr. Haruno, are the reason she's going to die! Don't pull the plug on my sister!"

Haruno paused, obviously infuriated with Ryou, her thin lips pursed into a tight line. Softly she replied with disdain to her whisper. "Fine then. If you can get the money we will continue the care of your comatose sister."

"Thank you." He sighed, aggravated. Now he just had to find the money…

xXxXx

"So they took the money from the accounts of the people they stole?!" Ryou nearly choked on his food. "Why blow the place up then?!"

"We aren't sure, we think there was an attempt to hide their identity. Since whoever it was had to get in there without being noticed, so they had to be a client with a stake in there." Tira shrugged.

Mai nodded. "I agree, there'd be no reason to blow up the bank if they didn't have something to hide… It'd destroy security tapes, put whoever was in charge at the epicenter… clearing them of suspicion but the thing is… there wasn't a single suspect within the rubble!"

"How is that even possible?! There had to have been someone…" Ryou frowned. "Did anyone clear out their bank account before the explosion?"

"Quite a few people, rich people, because there's this rumor going around that the bank would have issues soon." Tira added.

"So someone warned a bunch of rich guys so they wouldn't be suspected…" Ryou groaned. "Whoever this is knows what they're doing… I thought they destroyed the records." Mai questioned.

Tira just shook her head, red curls bobbing. "No, just security tapes. We have everyone pulling money… you'd have to ask Atem or Yami for the records though, I don't know them all."

Ryou was about to say something when Otogi ran through.

"Guys. Guys we gotta go to Atem's office. Now. It's about Anzu."

The three got up from their table, abandoning trays and lunches right there and running as fast as they could to the office. Once inside it was obvious to see that things weren't going to be okay. Yami and Atem were both there, looking distraught at their visitors.

"What happened?!" Mai piped up, the shock on her face was surprising for her normally calm demeanor.

"They're holding her for ransom… they're asking for more money. We tried to contact the Ishtar Conglomerate for help since they were the one she was protecting but… they got angry, said they wanted nothing to do with this." Atem's face was in his hands, whether he was upset or frustrated was unknown, probably both.

Thief snuck in right after he said that, standing quietly. Yami shot him a glare but otherwise said nothing. As the silence grew, questions stirred, but no one was going to ask, until finally, Tira Misazaki broke the silence.

"So… they just… decided to use her for something…" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"She's saying that they had no use for her, so they gave her one." Thief spoke. "She's dead weight, so they used her for money. Make sense? Honestly, hostage situations was on your review work, you should have guessed."

Ryou burned red. "Y-yeah well I was preoccupied, I didn't go over it!"

"Can we put the school work to rest for now please?" Mai groaned. "Worry about his homework issues later."

"I swear, you ass, if she's gone because of you-" Yami spoke up, glaring at Thief.

"Oh shut up. I had nothing to do with her kidnapping. Even if I did you have no proof." Thief crossed his arms, white hair flipped over his shoulder with a jerk of his head as he turned to the side.

"You egotistical- just because you have no friends doesn't mean you can just act like this is nothing! If you did have something to do with this I'll kill you!"

"Except I didn't and I don't see what my lack of friends has to do with anything!"

"If you had a single fucking friend you'd be more worried! You'd understand! You're an unlovable, fucking prick!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryou shouted. "Shut up. He does too have a friend, Yami, get off his case. He says he didn't do it, I believe him."

Thief and Yami were equally stunned. Both of them silencing themselves under Ryou's glare.

"Now if you're both done arguing, can we get back to what's important?! Anzu's in some serious shit and all you two do is play the blame game when it wasn't anyone's fault!" Ryou turned his back on them, facing Atem and the others. "Is there a plan of action or is that why we're here?"

"You're out of commission, Ryou, you're not allowed to participate." Atem sighed. "I hate to say it but that's protocol."

"Yeah yeah, protocol this and protocol that. I don't give a fuck. She's my friend too and I'm not letting you exclude me from this!" Ryou snapped back.

"We can't protect you."

"I don't think I care."

"Fine. You may assist."

"That's all I want."

Even though no one was paying attention to them anymore, Thief and Yami stayed silent. One of them brooding in anger at being told to shut up. The other… looked sort of pained.

* * *

**Sorry for being gone longer than I anticipated, I was sorely lacking the muse but I've got it back so here you all go!**

**CHAPTER QUESTIONS**

**1. What was Thief so upset about?**

**2. Where did Anzu go?**

**3. What do you think will happen to Amane?**

**4. Who is behind all this?**

**5. In your opinion, is Dr. Haruno just doing her job or is she being unnecessarily cruel?**

**REMEMBER! Answering all of the questions first will get your user (or first name if you so wish) put into the fic in a future chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
